This invention relates to back pack equipment for carrying loads, more particularly, of a type useful to hikers and mountaineers.
In the prior art, back packs, or rucksacks as they are called, supported by shoulder straps on the back of the wearer, providing containers for carrying clothing, food and equipment, are well known. With such an arrangement, the bulk of the load produces a large vertical component depending vertically from the shoulders of the hiker, tending to tire him and to distort his posture. Furthermore, if the load in the pack comprises bulky solids, such as canned goods, or tools and other equipment, it tends to rest uncomfortably against the hollow of the back, bumping against the lower back as it is transported. Furthermore, this discomfort is aggravated for alpine climbers who must necessarily carry oxygen in addition to their usual loads.